sonic: the night trials
by vamp
Summary: sonic is in for a hell of a ride when he is trapped with the night trials*now anyone can review,please review please*


Sonic: the night trials  
  
Chapter one: down in the droid zone  
  
It was a normal day down in the droid zone, normal to them anyway,  
the droid zone was the new hidden base for captive mobians, who were normally turned in to eggmans nasty robots, but not now, this was not the normal way, strangley enough everyone in the droid zone  
who was being held captive were instead, being forced in to a huge, red machine, bigger than green hill zone! and it seemed when they were pushed in, they never came out.  
  
Just outside the machine, two of eggmans slaves were struggling with a certain two tailed fox, who went by the name of Tails.  
  
"Let me go!" he sqealed, but the slaves would not listen, they kept trying to pull him in to this huge red machine, they tugged him as hard as they could, but tails tugged back, he was not willing to be pulled in to the machine, he was not willing to die.  
  
"What do you creeps want?" he cried, but they did not listen, they kept pulling and pulling, until Tails was thinking about giving up, he was about to let go of the fight, give himself in, when...  
  
All of a sudden, out of the sky came a blue light, fast and quik it darted all around, moving everywere, getting ready to attack.  
  
"It's the hedgehog!", one of the robots cried, and all of the robots antennas glew red, and they immediatley shot there guns into the air, but the blue light was to quik for them, it dodged all of the lasers with skill and speed, zig zagging one point to the next,  
then the blue light made it's move, straight through one of the robots body, the entire body of the robot lit up, and before anything could happen, the robot gave one last squeal, then exploded to a thousand tiny peices.  
  
Smoke blew everywere, none of the people in the droid zone could see, exept for the blue light, iwch was sonic the hedgehog, freedom fighter to the people of mobius, enemy to dr: eggman, the most evil man on the planet.  
  
He quikly shot over to tails, grabbed him, and tried to run back  
"Are you ok buddy?" sonic asked, he looked behind him and tails was asleep.  
"I'll take that as a yes", laughed the hedgehog, it was pretty obvious he was releived to see his friend unharmed.  
  
As sonic ran forward he was expecting to be fine and that it would be over, but he crashed in to three yellow robots, all of wich looked extremley powerful, they had three bazookas stuck to thereself, the all stuck eatch three to sonics head, as a threat,  
Sonic stood still, and they took tails from his back  
  
"NO!!" cried sonic, but when the guns came closer he realised he had no choice but to keep qiet, he had no choice  
  
"Qiet human" Said one of the robots, " your friend will remain unharmed until the verdict"  
  
" Verdict?, sonic looked confused "verdict of what?".  
His question was interupted by a voice, a scream  
  
"SONIC!!" cried the voice, it was tails, he was just about to be dropped into the machine  
  
"I'm coming tails, hong on" sonic cried, he was nervous, he had a bazooke to his head, and his friend was just about to be dropped into a giant, red, mysterious machine.  
  
Sonic was helpless, he watched as his friend dropped, down, and down, was this the end for tails?  
  
"TAIIIIILLSS" cried sonic, he began to drip tears from his eyes,  
"this is all my falt" said sonic, his voice got weak and his hand began to shake, then the robots picked him up, and dragged him across, near to the red machine, but for once, Sonic did not care  
he had lost his best friend because of his failed attempts, he just cried and gave in, the robots picked him up, and just as he was on the edge of the machine, dropped him down.  
  
Sonic slid down to the the tube in the center of the giant machine  
" I deserve this, he thought, if it wasn't for me, tails would never be in this stupid droid zone, he would still be alive(explained in later chapter), i deserve this, it is all my falt".  
  
Sonic was expecting to fall, feel pain then be dead, but it wasn't  
like that, he just fell, landed on his head and felt grass, soft, fresh, tiny grass, as he woke up, he saw he was lying face to face, with dr eggman, behind eggman was an old, ruined building,  
were sonic could hear screams, he seen Eggmans face light up and heard him say  
  
"welcome, hedgehog" he smiled," welcome to the night trials  
  
(will sonic find tails, will he survive the night trials, how did he get to the droid zone, why is the red machine there, these questions will be answered in further chapters)  
if i get two good reviews, i will do another chapter, this is my first fanfic so please be nice.:D 


End file.
